


Danger; Gochi

by Swinchxster



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi, Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swinchxster/pseuds/Swinchxster
Summary: Goku no lo sabe, pero su esposa entrena en secreto.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan





	1. Prólogo

Después de una visita totalmente inesperada de Black a su casa, Chichi no se volvió a sentir segura a excepción de cuando se encontraba en casa su marido.

Por lo que decidió empezar a entrenar por sí misma. Después de todo, si había podido una vez hace un par de años, antes de haber tenido a Gohan, ¿por qué no podría intentarlo de nuevo?

Ante la amenaza de poder tener nuevos enemigos, Chichi no quiere volver a sentirse débil y vulnerable. Es más, no va a volver a permitírselo.

Es fuerte y tenaz y está segura de que si entrena lo suficiente, podrá ser igual de poderosa que antes. Quizá incluso más.

Porque estar en una casa rodeada solamente de hombres la hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de ellos en ciertos aspectos.


	2. 1. Amargos recuerdos

Gruesas gotas de agua caían rápidamente sobre el suelo, al mismo tiempo que los rayos iluminaban la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido el interior de la casa.

Chichi había acostado al pequeño Son Gohanda hacía un par de horas y no se había vuelto a despertar por los ruidos de la lluvia. Ni siquiera por las ráfagas de viento ni por los rayos. Se podía decir que tenía un sueño muy profundo, casi igual al del padre.

La mujer había hecho el intento de dormir, con un resultado nulo. Apenas podía conciliar el sueño; la tormenta no ayudaba y el hecho de que su marido aún no regresaba tampoco. Estaba preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo.

Sin embargo, sus nervios se calmaron cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse. Se levantó para recibirle con alegría, contenta de saber que su esposo estaba a salvo y había llegado a casa.

Reparó en el destello de unos ojos brillantes y maliciosos.

Se dio la vuelta e intentó encontrarle en medio de toda la oscuridad que se había instalado.

La única iluminación era la luz de los rayos que parpadeaban de forma intermitente, debido a que la electricidad se fue en toda la ciudad. Además, al estar alejada de la civilización, la corriente eléctrica tardaba más en recomponerse.

—¿Cariño?

Los rayos dejaron ver un par de mechones rosáceos. A Chichi le pareció ver mal; Gokū nunca tuvo el pelo de ese color. Volvió a sentir una corriente de aire pasar por su ldo.

—Gokū, deja de hacer estupideces y ven a la cama ya.

Gruesas gotas de agua caían rápidamente sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que fuertes corrientes de aire soplaban, cuando Chichi descubrió que aquel no era su marido.

.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas y despertó con sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Había tenido la misma pesadilla. De nuevo. Miró a su derecha y observó a su esposo durmiendo tranquilamente.

Su respiración, antes errática, se había calmado y el miedo que había sentido anteriormente se había disipado. Aquello era lo que Gokū la provocaba: paz y tranquilidad que nadie más podía brindarla. A excepción de su pequeño hijo, quien también la hacía olvidar sus malos momentos.

Se tumbó a su lado e inconscientemente, Gokū bajó una de sus manos y la colocó alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Chichi inspiró su fragancia, y enseguida pudo conciliar el sueño. Solo en los brazos de su amado podía sentirse de aquella forma, como si flotara sobre una nube.


	3. 2. Comienzo

Cuando se levantó, observó que Gokū ya se había marchado. De hecho, dejó una nota expresando que aquel día llegaría más tarde de lo normal. Además, Chichi se percató de que Gohan no se encontraba con ella. Probablemente su marido se lo llevó a entrenar con él. A pesar de que no le gustara demasiado aquello, aceptó para sí, que no estaba de más el hecho de que su hijo supiera protegerse.

A diferencia de ella, que solo sabía lo básico. Apenas se acordaba de técnicas y movimientos, pero estaba segura de que algo podría hacer. Y pretendía conseguirlo.

Decidió que ese era el día indicado para comenzar su entrenamiento. Tenía la intención de entrenar igual que cuando participó en el campeonato en el que luchó contra su marido. Habían pasado un par de años desde aquello. Sonrió ante los buenos recuerdos de esa época, que en aquel momento, sentía tan distante de su presente.

Comenzó a vestirse con ropa cómoda para que no la molestara al hacer movimientos. Prosiguió sujetándose el pelo con una pequeña goma que tenía en la mano, totalmente lista para ir al bosque, donde su marido entrenaba la mayoría de las veces. Para no iniciar con ejercicios fuertes, empezó a correr para calentar.

.

Gokū volvió a casa con Gohan al mismo tiempo que Chichi había decidido acabar de entrenar por aquel día. Había sido duro, tuvo que reconocerlo, pero nada de eso importaba si obtenía bueno resultados. Desde luego, se comprometió a ir todos los días un pequeño lapso de tiempo para ejercitarse. Si quería mejorar y fortalecerse, aquella era la única vía para lograrlo.


	4. 3. Algo extraño pasa con ella

—Mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien?

Su pregunta dejó a Chichi un tanto descolocada. Él no se percató de su reacción porque le estaba dando la espalda mientras cocinaba.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Siento que tu ki está alterado. Y solo ocurre cuando te enfadas, así que antes de que te exaltes dime, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Se me ha olvidado alguna fecha importante? A no ser que haya roto algo de nuevo... —Gokū murmuró esto último, recapacitando acerca de lo que ocurrió aquella semana. Que él recordara, no provocó ningún desprendimiento de rocas sobre la casa, no tiró ningún árbol cercano y tampoco rompió nada de la vajilla. A su parecer, todo estaba completamente en orden.

—Está todo bien, cariño. No te preocupes por nada —Sonrió tensamente.

Sirvió la cena en silencio y se sentó a su lado.

.

Una vez llegada la hora de dormir, Chichi acostó al pequeño Son Gohanda, quien se durmió sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Su madre sonrió viéndole descansar. Aquel momento era el que más le gustaba. Ver a su pequeño en momentos de absoluta calma y tranquilidad.

Sintió la inmensa calidez de unos brazos rodeándola, al mismo tiempo que Gokū apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, ambos mirando maravillados a su hijo. La mujer suspiró.

—Vamos a la cama.

Gokū besó la nuca de su esposa, haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por toda la columna. Así, dejaron la habitación de Son Gohanda en completo silencio y se encaminaron a la suya.

Chichi se despojó de la ropa que llevaba para ponerse un pequeño camisón con el cual siempre dormía. Se recostó al lado de su marido, quien la envolvió de nuevo con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro lo tenía bajo la cabeza, como solía ser costumbre.

.

—Así que, estás entrenando de nuevo, ¿eh? ¡Qué recuerdos de los viejos tiempos me trae!Bien hecho. Tú y yo somos mujeres fuertes e independientes. ¡No necesitamos la ayuda de nadie para defendernos!

Chichi había ido a casa de Bulma para hacer una pequeña visita a sus amigos y pasar el día con ellos. A su lado pasó Vegeta, murmurando algo ininteligible sobre el tema que trataban para ambas terrícolas.

Además, Chichi sabía que Son Gohanda quería ir a entrenar con su padre y no se negó a ello. Fue otro de los puntos en su actitud que Gokū vio para saber que su esposa estaba diferente. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar a preguntárselo.

—Entonces, supongo que Gokū estará rebosante de felicidad. Aún me acuerdo cuando nos conocimos... —Suspiró nostálgica la científica.

—En realidad, él no lo sabe. Y no pienso decírselo a menos que sea necesario.

Bulma se sorprendió ante la declaración de su amiga.

—Pero Chichi, ¿por qué no se lo dices? Creo que hasta le haría ilusión...

—Porque se sentiría culpable. Bulma, ya sabes lo que pasó con Black, y cuando Gokū regresó volvió totalmente devastado. No podría soportar de nuevo verle así de demacrado. Espero que lo puedas entender.

Su amiga asintió. Después de todo, tampoco podía echárselo en cara. Todos habían sufrido un poco debido a Black, aunque no solo por él. Prefirió borrar aquellos momentos de su mente y centrarse en el presente. Después de todo, nada podría cambiar el pasado.

—Igualmente tienes mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites, ya lo sabes —Chichi asintió agradecida.

.

—¡Ya he vuelto!

La mujer cerró la puerta de casa, dejando a un lado un par de bolsas con comida. Había ido a comprar con Bulma, para despejar levemente sus pensamientos. De hecho, era lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Despejarse durante un tiempo.

El crepúsculo se había puesto para cuando ella regresó. Gokū se había encargado de dejar a Gohan en su habitación; estaba cansado después de haber entrenado con él durante todo el día. Además, extrañamente pudo arreglárselas perfectamente para tener la cena.

Gokū salió a recibirla con un cálido abrazo al que Milk respondió totalmente encantada.


	5. 4. Descuido

—Me iré por unos días a las montañas a entrenar, ¡no me esperes despierta! —Como de costumbre, sonrió y llevó dos dedos a su frente y concentrándose, desapareció de allí antes de que Chichi pudiera responderle.

—¿Qué...

Suspiró pesadamente mientras sentía cómo su corazón se estrujaba ligeramente. Su esposo nunca cambiaría de actitud.

Y a pesar de que se casó con él por puro amor, a veces acariciaba la idea de tener algún pequeño momento en familia, como cuando su pequeño Gohan nació... Sonrió débilmente, y no fue hasta aquel momento que sintió las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas.

A veces le gustaba evocar sus maravillosos recuerdos que siempre atesoraría en la memoria.

Si bien Chichi aparentaba ser una mujer totalmente fuerte e independiente, no siempre era así. Había veces en las que extrañaba estar con su marido en su propia burbuja, sin que nada del mundo exterior les afectara. Y aunque sabía que aquellos tiempos en los que reinaba la paz absoluta no volverían de nuevo...

Chichi no podía evitar pensar que Gokū no la amaba. No al menos como ella a él. Y ese pensamiento le producía escalofríos.

La mujer se vio devuelta a la realidad cuando escuchó a Gohan sollozar. Inmediatamente, corrió a su habitación. Había tenido una pesadilla.

.

Cuatro días se pasaron de manera lenta y tortuosa tanto para la madre como para el hijo. A pesar de que Chichi no le ordenara hacer muchos deberes, Son Gohanda se había sentido aburrido y abatido. Pero no por su madre, sino porque echaba de menos a Gokū. Ambos lo hacían. La falta de su esposo marcaba la diferencia. Sin él, parecía que la casa estaba vacía y sin vida.

—Puedes irte a jugar al jardín si quieres, Gohan.

El niño lo hizo, no sin antes abrazar a su madre y darla un beso. Sabía que la ocurría algo, aunque no se lo dijera. Ese gesto hizo que sonriera ampliamente ante él.

Chichi no había ido a entrenar desde que Gokū se marchó. No obstante, no la había hecho falta, porque todo en el tiempo que estuvo entrenando, había mejorado tanto que su energía había aumentado unas cuatro veces más.

Suspiró mientras trataba de levantar su ánimo. O quizá intentar olvidarse de su situación por unos momentos. El único lado bueno que veía era que tenía a su pequeño a su lado. Porque Gokū... Él era un buen esposo y no dudaba que era un buen padre, pero a veces...

A veces Chichi no podía soportar su presión. Necesitaba desahogarse. Y aquel día no era la excepción. Su barrera que había ido creando a lo largo de los años se veía totalmente derrumbada, dejando ver a una mujer que tenía miedo a la soledad.

Comenzó a llorar.

—¡Chichi! ¿Estás bien?


	6. 5. Errores

Chichi se secó las lágrimas tan pronto como Gokū se acercó a ella, con la intención de sostenerla entre sus brazos e intentar de alguna manera, consolarla.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Dejó las palabras en el aire.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien —Trató de alejarse, pero los brazos de su marido se lo impidieron.

Gokū la atrajo hacia sí, para que le pudiera mirar directamente a los ojos. La tomó de la barbilla delicadamente. La seriedad que denotaba su rostro era implacable.

—Sé que no es así. Sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Chichi.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que inspirar hondo y soltar el aire, con la intención de calmarse. Sin embargo, fracasó estrepitosamente y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Gokú, tú... ¿me amas? —Habló entre hipidos. Su marido se heló ante su pregunta. No se lo había esperado.

Antes de contestar, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara, acunándola cariñosamente y limpiando sus lágrimas. Si había algo que crispaba a Gokū, era ver a su mujer llorar.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! —suspiró, reflexionando acerca de todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido. Debía demostrárselo de algún modo, pero no sabía cómo— Sé que he cometido ciertos errores que ya no puedo reparar, pero te amo sobre todas las cosas. Nunca lo dudes.

Besó su frente y la acercó a su pecho. Chichi apoyó su cabeza en él, escuchando sus fuertes y constantes latidos que parecían aumentar.

—¿Los oyes? Son por ti. Solo tú haces que se aceleren. Solo tú haces que pueda seguir entrenando cada día. Amor mío, eres la única razón por la que me levanto cada mañana con fuerzas para vivir.

Chichi se sentía conforme con su respuesta. De hecho, estaba emocionada. Pocas fueron las veces que su marido le había dicho algo como eso, y ella supo entonces que lo que dijo, era real.

Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse y esta vez, Chichi no dudó. Acercó sus labios a los de su pareja y éste paseó sus manos por la cintura de ella. Gokū se vio sorprendido ante el hecho de que su mujer tuviera una figura tan esbelta y bien cuidada. Le recordó a cuando lucharon en aquel campeonato.

—Estás cambiada —Aseveró él, sin alejar sus manos de la cadera de la joven.

—He estado yendo a entrenar —Contestó sonrojándose. Ahora encajaba el aumento de ki que él percibió. El rubor de Chichi aumentó cuando Gokū claudicó que le gustaban los resultados de su entrenamiento. Acercó su cuerpo al de la chica, mientras enredaba los dedos en su oscuro cabello, dejándolo libre.

—Mucho mejor —Murmuró él, antes de volver a besarla dulcemente.


	7. 6. No volverá a pasar

Chichi abrió los ojos y con lo primero que se encontró fue a su esposo observándola. Desde que Gokū reafirmó sus sentimientos por ella, Chichi notó cómo él era más cariñoso y atento en ciertos aspectos. De hecho, no había ido tantas veces a entrenar como habituaba a hacer. Lo que a su esposa le resultó muy extraño.

—¿Hoy piensas ir a entrenar? —Aventuró su mujer. Se inquietó al intuir la respuesta, pero no cambió su semblante.

Chichi se incorporó a su lado, esperando su reacción. Gokū la miró con una expresión tímida y se rascó la cabeza, un gesto habitual en él.

—Bueno, había pensado en pasar un día en familia... —Su voz fue un murmullo arrullador para Chichi, quien se sorprendió ante su pequeña declaración.

—¡Eso es perfecto, Gokū! —Exclamó la morena, antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Su gesto causó que él se ruborizara aún más que antes— Enseguida iré a despertar a Son Gohanda.

Gokū pudo atisbar a ver el florecimiento de una bella sonrisa en el rostro de Chichi. Por un momento, él también sonrió y pensó en volver a hacer salir aquella encantadora expresión de su esposa.

.

La familia optó por ir a la ciudad a pasar la tarde; hacía mucho tiempo que no iban a ella. Solo Chichi solía visitarla, para comprar la suficiente cantidad de comida para los tres. A veces la acompañaba Gokū, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones iba sola.

Ambos padres, pudieron ver la expresión de felicidad de su pequeño retoño al decirle sus planes. Son Gohanda entendió todo perfectamente. Él estaba bastante adelantado a su edad, y de hecho, ya no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda para poder andar correctamente.

—¡Nube Kinton! —Exclamó el pelinegro mayor.

Chichi había accedido a ir en la nube, solo por aquel día, recordando sus buenos tiempos. Son Gohanda aplaudía enérgicamente mientras iba viendo pasar el monte a la velocidad de la nube, con Chichi sosteniéndole entre sus brazos, agarrada a Gokū.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la ciudad, se bajaron de la nube voladora rápidamente.

—No me acordaba de que pudiera ir tan rápido —El comentario de Chichi hizo esbozar a su esposo una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Gracias por todo, Nube Kinton!

Gokū esbozó una sonrisa al ver cómo ésta desapareció en el cielo, dejando su usual estela amarilla por donde pasaba.

La familia comenzó a caminar, observando cómo el paso del tiempo había cambiado completamente la ciudad. Son Gohanda se encontraba felizmente balanceándose sobre las manos de sus padres. Al fin estaban juntos de nuevo, sin que nada les pudiera molestar.

—¡Feliz! ¡Feliz... —Son Gohanda iba todo el camino canturreando cosas ininteligibles para sus padres. Aunque ellos estaban rebosantes de alegría, igual que él.

No obstante, Gokū se había podido percatar de ver cómo algunos hombres miraban a su mujer. Inconscientemente, llevó su mano a la cintura de Chichi, quien no se había dado cuenta de aquellos gestos. Aunque su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió su cercanía. Era una cálida y acogedora sensación que no quería dejar de sentir nunca.

El atardecer se cernió sobre ellos, con sus colores pintorescos y propios de finales de verano. No hacía frío, por lo que el clima de la tarde era suave.

La familia Son se hallaba en un parque, ambos padres sentados en un banco y viendo a su hijo jugar. Chichi apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Gokū, suspirando.

—Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.

—A mí también.

El ambiente entre la pareja denotaba tranquilidad, lo único que habían ansiado en varios años. Lejos de nuevos enemigos, monstruos o peligros, se hallaban envueltos en una paz armónica.

Gokū besó cariñosamente a Chichi en la frente y tuvo la intención de abrazarla, cuando Son Gohanda se acercó a él.

—¡Ven a jugar! ¡Ven, ven, ven! —Cogió la mano libre de su padre.

—Parece que te reclaman —Murmuró sonriendo Chichi. Gokū pareció dudar, pero ella le animó— Ve con él, yo os veo desde aquí. ¡Y no rompas nada!

Gokū finalmente aceptó y fue con su hijo a jugar. Chichi se divertía al ver la cara de confusión de su marido, no sabiendo lo que debía hacer. Era este tipo de momentos los que Chichi deseaba fotografiar, para que no se olvidaran nunca.

—Es bonito ver cómo crecen, ¿verdad? Parece que con ellos nunca pasa el tiempo.

Chichi se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un hombre al que no había visto nunca. Algo extrañada, solo pudo afirmar su frase y volver a volcar su atención en su familia, quienes le sonrieron mientras Son Gohanda era columpiado por su padre. Aquello era algo digno de ver.

—Parece que su familia no la quiere.

En ese instante, la actitud de Chichi cambió radicalmente.

—No me malinterprete, pero parece que la dejan de lado.

—¡Usted no sabe nada acerca de mi familia! ¡Así que le aconsejo que se marche inmediatamente, antes de que sea muy tarde para ello!

—Una mujer con carácter. Me gusta.

Otro hombre apareció a su derecha.

Chichi se sentía angustiada, pero sabía que ella tenía la fuerza suficiente como para acabar con ellos. Tenía que confiar en sí misma. No volvería a depender de nadie. Con lentitud, se levantó del banco, preparándose para atacar.

—No quiero que mi familia se altere, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Los hombres sonrieron cómplices, sin saber con quién estaban tratando.

De entre la multitud que se había instalado en el parque, Chichi salió con una sonrisa victoriosa, retocándose el pelo. Ni siquiera se había despeinado demasiado.

Entonces, vio a Son Gohanda en los hombros de Gokū, ambos con una mueca de preocupación por ella.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Habías desaparecido y no te encontrábamos! —Miró a su espalda, donde un par de hombres se hallaban completamente demacrados.

—No ha sido nada. Podemos irnos a casa, seguro que tendréis hambre.

Gokū se volvió a rascar la cabeza, indicando la afirmación ante su esposa.

—¡Nube Kinton!


	8. Epílogo

Descansando sobre la fresca hierba, se hallaban Gokū y Chichi, mirando a su hijo corretear por su lado. Estaban disfrutando del buen clima que se había instalado en el campo. Era un día veraniego, soleado y con el viento soplando de forma intermitente. Gokū apoyó una de sus manos la cadera de su mujer, dándole una suave caricia. Chichi suspiró ante el reciente malestar, mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de él.

—¿Otra patada? —Ella asintió.

Entonces, Gokū posó su mano libre en el estómago de Chichi, quien lo sintió cálido. Segundos después, pudo sentir un ligero movimiento sobre la palma de su mano. Gokū la envolvió entre sus brazos, para que pudiera acomodarse mejor.

Su esposa estaba embarazada de varios meses, aunque tamaño de su estómago era prematuro. Al ser mezcla de saiyan, el crecimiento sería más rápido que un bebé humano. Por lo que, en cuestión de algunas semanas más, podría dar a luz.

—¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que será chico?

—Confía en mí —Decretó Gokū.

—Está bien.

Chichi sonrió y Gokū acercó sus bocas para besarse tiernamente.

—Goten.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría llamarle Goten —Sugirió Chichi.

—Está bien. Goten, ¡me gusta! —Exclamó alegremente Gokū.

Son Gohanda se acercó rápidamente a sus padres, con un pez gigante a sus espaldas. Chichi se sorprendió ante el tamaño del animal.

—¡Mirad lo que traigo!

—¡Ese pez es enorme, muy bien hijo! —Halagó su padre, admirando la fuerza del pequeño.

.

Una vez que Chichi dio a luz a su segundo hijo, el estado de la pareja volvió a recobrar la calma en la que estaban sumidos. El nacimiento del niño había sido algo totalmente imprevisto. Chichi se hallaba en la casa de Bulma, junto con su esposo y Son Gohanda. Gokū estaba entrenando con Vegeta cuando sucedió. Sin embargo, al escuchar los gritos de su mujer se alteró.

—¡Gokū, haz algo! ¡No te quedes ahí parado!

Chichi se sujetaba el estómago con apremio, por miedo a que naciera ahí mismo, sin presencia de un médico.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—¡Llévala a un hospital, imbécil! —Exclamó finalmente Bulma, al ver a su amiga desfallecer ante el dolor.

—¡S-sí, está bien!

Aparecieron en la entrada del hospital, con Chichi al borde del desmayo.

—¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Mi mujer está embarazada!

Un médico escuchó sus súplicas e inmediatamente le condujeron a una sala de operaciones.

Horas después, a Gokū por fin le permitieron ver a su mujer. Se había pasado sentado la mitad del día, esperando saber noticias sobre su estado.

—¡Chichi!

Ésta le regañó por haber gritado. Gokū se sonrojó.

—Le vas a despertar.

—¿No es más pequeño que Son Gohanda?

—¡Es la segunda vez que lo preguntas! ¡Los bebés son así, Gokū! —Clamó, indignada por las preguntas estúpidas de su marido.

Cuando la familia Son regresó a su casa en las montañas, Chichi colocó al pequeño Goten en la cuna anteriormente utilizada para su hermano mayor.

Son Gohanda estaba emocionado por tener un hermano al que cuidar y a los amigos de Gokū les llegó rápidamente la noticia del nacimiento. Todos habían felicitado a la pareja, estaban muy ilusionados por ellos.

Cuando ambos niños se hallaron en sus camas, sus padres se encontraban admirando el cielo nocturno, siendo éste estrellado.

—Esta vez prometo ser un mejor padre para los dos.

Juntó sus frentes, de forma que sus labios quedaron rozando.

—Te amo, Chi.

—Yo también te amo, mi Gokū.


End file.
